


Number 21

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Derek works at Hot Topic, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Stiles is Legal, The Duff inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Inspired by The Duff.  Lydia encourages (makes) Stiles change his clothes and ask a ton of guys out and Derek is number 21.





	Number 21

Number 21

Stiles took a deep breath. How did he end up in this situation? Oh yeah, he had to tell Lydia all about his crush on none other than Danny. And of course, it peaked her curiosity because it was the first person he liked since his crush on her well there was that one guy, but he was even more out of league than Danny, but anyway Lydia was sort of his friend, and she was Lydia, a total goddess, so yeah he had zero chance of stopping her from shopping. He had no choice but to be dragged. 

“I may not be gay Stiles, but there are things that are universal and first things first we must work on your appearance.” She eyed him up and down with the wrong kind of look of appraisal. He twirled at her command and when he faced her, he could see that she was already accessing the weak points, he could just see the diagram and the arrows pointing to various spots in his head. 

“Yeah, and the fact this is the mall and you love to shop has nothing to do with that.” He stated exasperatedly, resigned to his fate. 

“It has everything to do with that.” She flipped her well maintained locks and gave an ‘Are you stupid? Look’ “Clothes make the man. Let’s get you dressed.” 

She escorted him to the nearest clothing store, well more like stabbed him with her dagger like nails until he went the direction she wanted. 

He was rightfully terrified at the different types of clothing and a well dressed woman and man came up to him. The woman gave the man a look and they nodded in unison, “You got a soggy bread butt, instead of buns, darling.” The man stated with a tsk, tsk sound as he lifted Stiles’ shirt, who failed at trying to keep the man’s hands off of him, “Oh there is a body under here and it might just be nice, Arlene.” 

“Hopefully to match that face, Artie. Don’t you worry Lydia darling well fix him for you.”

“Please,” Lydia waved him off and he went wide-eyed as they dragged him to the dressing area and threw a ton of pants at him. 

“No I’m not doing a dress montage.” He tried to escape toward the front door, but he was pulled back by the dress experts as Lydia stood in front of him tapping her foot, annoyed. 

“Oh yes you are, I’ve got the music and everything.” She held her phone up. 

“Exciting!” The man said, “Let’s find your new look!” He threw one finger in the air and went forth to search for clothes. 

Lydia seriously, played various songs, about being hot and sexy, mostly to entertain herself while she waited for him to step out. When he stepped out, she waved her finger like she was magic to get him to turn around for her. 

They went a couple sizes down from his pants, and Lydia frowned because it was still too big and long. “Stiles, were you trying to make room for a whole another person?” 

“Yep, I took the whole getting a guy into my pants literally.” 

“Well, a sense of humor can go a long way,” Artie remarked with a smile, while he held another pile in his arms. Stiles sagged his shoulders and grabbed another set of clothes, dragging his long legs against the ground. 

Another couple sizes down, then another and Lydia acknowledge that was right in the waist. 

“But that color is awful!” the woman exclaimed, “Ooh let’s see, some nice blues, no blacks they will wash you out.” 

Cue the music again. 

And Stiles discovered that there were probably ten shades to every color, and that he looked the best in a slightly dark pair of blue jeans. Lydia then had him try on a million different shirts. . 

“How I am supposed to feel confident dressed like someone else.” 

They argued for a couple hours, and Lydia let him get away with a few t-shirts with DC characters, but that still fit well. 

“Red is totally his color,” The man said and Arlene nodded her head. 

“Fine.” Lydia finally agreed and took the clothes to a sale counter. Stiles looked helplessly at the pile.

“Uh Lyds” he rubbed his head nervously, “who is paying for all this?” 

“Daddy,” 

“Right, guilt money.” 

“Yep,” She agreed with a lovely smirk. 

He was dressed in tight blue jeans and a red flash shirt, “It is your best color.” She agreed with approval, “Now you need to ask someone out.” She waved her hand around the mall, as if willing the people to come to her. She probably could make them come. 

“What?” He was so tired, “Come Lyds, not today.” 

“I won’t take no for an answer,” 

“But you exhausted me in the store and now you’re going to exhaust my ego too. I asked you out before, and you shot me down several times in very creative ways.” 

“Yes, yes, all my fault,” She waved it off as if it was a useless fact, “now you have to build your confidence back up.” 

“Ask that guy there.” She pointed to a middle aged man with rounded glasses who had a hotdog hanging out of his mouth. 

“No, he is old enough to be my father!” 

She rolled her eyes, “So the rejection won’t really matter.” 

“No, this is awkward,” He looked at the guy again whose cheeks now were full of dog. 

“Stiles now.” She ordered pointing at the guy. 

“Fine,” He walked over there slowly, but surly, secretly hoping the guy would be gone before he got there. 

“Faster.” He turned a glare on Lydia as she practically roared at him with feminine grace of course, but it had no effect. 

“Okay, I’m going.” He held his hands up in defense. 

He made it to the table, “Hi,” He greeted, shifting awkwardly. 

“Hi,” The guy raised a brow while he continued to shove a cycle of fries and hot dogs.

Stiles leaned on the table, glanced over to see Lydia sat down at table not far from where he was. “Uh is that a Weiner, are you happy to see me?” He laughed nervously. 

Lydia just shook her head.

“It’s a hotdog, you idiot.” He replied. 

“Okay, I’m guessing you don’t want to date me, then.” 

“No,” the man said firmly. 

Lydia glared at him, “What!? I asked.” He shrugged as he made his way back to her hoping that was enough for the day. 

“That was awful, you are going to have to do it at listen a dozen more times.” 

“No,” 

“Yes,” 

“No,” 

“Yes,” She tapped her heel. 

“No,” 

“YES,” 

_____*_________  
“So,” He stood awkwardly in front of a guy working at the ice cream shop. “Hey, so one scoop of you and one scoop of me, equals the hottest chocolate sundae ever.” He winked. 

“Are you making fun of me, because I’m black?” 

“No, I was asking you out,” He gulped because the guy was a mountain of a man. 

“I have a girlfriend.” 

“Cool,” he gave a thumbs up. 

_____*_______  
“You get those pants on sale, because with me they would be a 100% off.” He grinned. 

“You’re weird.” The guy clung to his brand new jeans like they were a teddy bear.  
_____*______

“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you, together.” Stiles winked at the guy with a nice smile and blue eyes. He looked older, but hey that ass you can bounce quarters off, plus he was not taking this seriously at all. And he had some stubble, stubble was super sexy. 

“You’re cute, do you do threesomes?” 

“Oh God, never mind.” Stiles practically ran. 

____*_____

“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth. Well apparently nobody has ever been next to you. So when is it my turn to get on this ride?” 

Stiles was holding his face from being punched and hope he did not have a black eye. Lydia raised her eyebrows and Stiles looked over at hot topic guy. Stiles was tempted of course he was. The hottest guy, he have ever seen was in there. And who cares if he said no, really, but still he did. If he cannot get Danny to go out with him, how was he going to get HOT topic guy who was obviously in college? And while Stiles was 18, he was sure he would see him as a kid. 

Stiles shook his head and went on to the next guy he saw.

“Uh nice watch, can you find the time to take me home.”

“So awkward,” A girl grabbed the guy’s arm and shook her head. They turned to walk away. 

“Stiles,” Lydia said sipping on a strawberry smoothie, (her indulgence) “Quit goofing and talk to people!” 

“But humor is my thing,” He replied as he waved his hands around. Her eyes softened a bit, but she was still determined. 

“You can still use your thing, but use it to have an actual conversation.” 

He scoffed, “Whatever,” She raised a beautified brow, “Of course my queen.” He bowed, no really he did, no mocking. Lydia was scary, the only other person who used brow language maybe better was hot topic guy. Danny used his dimples and his smile, he was sweeter about getting what he wanted. Guess, that was why Stiles liked him, well that was probably why everyone liked him. 

Stiles went to his next victim, yep they were a victim of Stiles horrible dating assault, despite feeling like one himself. 

______*________  
At the bakery…

“Did you know cupcakes were called 1234 cupcakes?” 

“Oh that is actually interesting.” The man answered as he got the cupcake out, a little surprised. 

“Yeah, um they gained popularity because of hostess and 1919, which is ironic because they taste like crap now, but these are good,” Stiles bit into a cupcake. Now the guy looked bored. 

“Okay thanks, I don’t make them, but okay.” The guy frowned, “Um I have other customers.” 

“Yeah well could you give me your number because I could quit eating these cupcakes if I had you to fulfill my sweet tooth?” There were groans in the line. 

“1, pay for the cupcake, 2, turn around 3, walk and 4 see you way out of my cupcake line.” The guy was now practically growling. 

“Ha, 1,2,3,4 cupcake rejection creative.” Stiles lifted his cupcake, dropped change and tipped the guy five buckets. The guy’s frown deepened. 

At least Stiles got a kick out of that one. He waved at the guy, still leaving the guy confused as made his way back to Lydia and she pointed him to continue.  
____*______

He just finished twenty and Lydia had given him “Fine,” With an eye roll when he asked to quit the 7th time and was about to give up until he saw that Hot Topic guy was coming out the store, locking it up for the day. Stiles inhaled deeply, relaxed his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. Why not? He could at least have some fun right. 

Stiles strolled right up to him.

Lydia shook her head, knowing no way was Hot Topic going to say yes. And thinking that Stiles was doing this with no intention of taking this seriously anytime soon. 

“Hey,” He greeted, rolling on his feet. 

“Hi,” the guy raised a brow. 

“So you know today has been an off day for me.” Stiles had hands in his pocket. 

“Okay,” he nodded as he watched Stiles every movement. 

“But you know you came along,” Lydia was actually looked surprised at what seem like an honest attempt as she stood by, observing, “and you definitely turned me on.” She resisted the urge to smack her own face, because manicure nails were not cheap. 

Derek smirked, “So you’re pretty and I’m hot, let’s be pretty hot together.” 

Stiles busted out laughing, Lydia’s jaw dropped, but barely, she was a lady after all. “Dude why I’m the pretty one?” 

“Those lips.” He answered staring at his lips.

“Really,” Stiles reached for his lips and blushed. 

“Yeah,” He agreed, “Your fingers are nice too, long,” 

“Well, yeah you are hot as your hot topic guy.” He replied nervously. 

Derek smirked, and crossed his arms. “Thanks.” 

“So is your name Google, cause you have what I been searching for all my life.” 

“Derek Hale,” He answered. 

“Dude,” Stiles put it together. The Hales, the richest family in town, “Doesn’t your family own this mall?” 

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “It’s why I’m able to work at any store I want.” 

“And you choose hot topic, not that there is anything wrong with that. But I work somewhere with free food.” Stiles waved his hands frantically afraid he would get the grumpy brows. 

“Yeah, I like cool merchandise, I wear black, and piercings,” Derek raised his eyebrow putting attention on his the silver hoop. “It fits.” 

“Yeah I can see that.” Stiles takes him all in. He never seen a guy make cookie monster look so sexy, even if it was a Dar th Vader theme with ‘Come to the dark side we have cookies’ on top of black T-Shirt matched with a pair black jeans, and black high tops. 

“Well, thanks for indulging me, this makes a shitty day worth it.” Stiles began to turn away with a smile. He was not going to ask now, not when the guy was being so cool about everything. He liked the guy even more now and the reject just…Nope not going to take it, not after twenty. 

“You know math was actually my best subject.” Derek said conversationally, “I’m pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.” Stiles turned around and he just blinked, opened mouth. He took in Derek’s big smirk, and it caused crinkles around those eyes that if Stiles was to be honest, kind of reminded him of a water coloring painting what with the blending of the green and the brown. The guy was for real grinning at him. 

“What!?” 

“Yes,” he made his eyes dance, “I’m for real, I been watching you running around like an idoit asking ever other moron out.” He sounded kind of annoyed. 

“Oh yeah, well um it’s been practice.” This time Lydia went straight up to Stiles. She did not want him to ruin this. 

“For what?”

“This guy I like,” Derek frowned. “Yeah, well if I know I had a chance with you, I wouldn’t ever bothered. I’m watched you here sometimes, not that I’m stalker.” 

“Stiles,” Lydia scolded as she watched Derek’s shoulder’s slumped. She could guess that he was a little disappointed that Stiles was after him because of his looks. She did not want Stiles to ruin a legitimate chance at someone who might be perfect for him. 

But Stiles did not stop, “You got that kid an ice cream cone when he dropped his, and helped that old lady with her bags. Sure you’re hot, and I know your sarcastic I’ve heard you talk to bitchy know it all customers, but you seem nice. But I’m me, and still a kid.” 

“Stiles, I’m only 22,” 

“You know who I am?” 

“You’re 22?” Lydia looked dubiously. 

“Yeah, my family has a growth spurt thing, well my sister calls it the hot transformation.” He rolled his eyes. “And Stiles you’re the sheriff’s son, everyone knows who you are and the day you turned 18, because it’s on Facebook.” 

“Facebook Stalker, you?” 

“No Stiles, my sister is a deputy it was on her page.” 

“Uh huh,” Stiles knew Laura, she was crazy but his kind of crazy, “So uh dinner, Friday?” He rubbed a hand through his hair and grinned. 

“Yeah 8pm sound good?”  
________*____________

There was some ass admiration going on. Nobody was going to deny that, as Derek flipped those burgers in his ridiculous “all this and I cook” apron. 

“How did you land him?” Jackson asked, no surprise there, but everyone including his best friend, Scott was leaning in.

“Thou disappoint me,” Stiles mocked, “None of you I believe can land someone like that!” 

Maila raised her brow and said, “Yeah, did you drug him?” 

“Believe it or not, Lydia helped, and I was trying to land dimples over here.” Danny looked at him in disbelief. 

“For real?” 

“Yeah Lydia made me embarrass myself in front like twenty guys. Derek was 21.” 

“You embarrassed yourself with all those awful pickup lines.” Lydia scolded pointing her manicure pink nails with detailed green jewels at his face. “You are just so lucky he found them adorable.” 

“Adorable?” Jackson inquired, “This guy,” He pointed at Stiles accusingly. 

“Stiles is adorable,” Scott said with his puppy grin. 

“Thanks buddy.” Stiles gave him a guy hug. 

Scott had a frown on his face as he thought harder, because Scott was completely straight and bias when it came to his friend, “I think anyway.” 

“He is,” Danny agreed, “I would never have gone out with you though.” 

“Ouch,” 

“Yeah but it looks like you outdid me, look who you got off the market.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles had a hand under his chin and looked at his boyfriend with that dumb dreamy look on his face. 

“And besides being out of your league he is absolutely perfect for you.” Lydia noted.  
‘  
“Yeah nobody gets his humor like Derek.” 

“Hey I…” Then Scott frowned, “You’re right, I’ve known Stiles all my life and Derek really gets you.” 

“Yeah well you’re my brother, which will never change.” 

“And in your defense, even Derek only gets Stiles maybe 40 percent of the time.” Lydia pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Maila noted, “Stiles is the most confusing being in the world.” 

“Hey!” 

“Are we sure he is human?” Jackson inquired. 

“No he’s an adorable little alien, that I had teach the ways of this Earth.” Derek laid a burger down in front of him, double cheese and double the curly fries.

“Hey,” Scott whined, “Why is he first, this is his house, we are guests.” 

“He is my boyfriend,” Derek said, allowing no argument. It was clear with the way his brows sat. 

“Oh god,” Stiles took a bite, “I love you,” He kissed his cheek. 

“I love you, too.” 

“What, we are there?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. “Oh my God, four months and we are there. This is awesome, we should totally have celebratory sex!” Derek nodded. 

“Stiles!” his father chastised. 

“What! no children around.” 

“Yeah but there is me,” His father said pleading. 

“And me,” Scott added with a puppy frown. 

“No kidding,” Jackson agreed. 

“I don’t know, I like to subscribe to the details,” Danny said. 

“Yeah me too,” Lydia agreed.

“I’ll video tape it,” Malia stated. 

“No way,” Scott shook his head, “I never want to stumble on that accidently.” 

The topic continues onward and changes into strange directions until it lands on something his father can tolerate, movies. 

All and all a good night. As Stiles cuddles close to Derek every once in a while, his hand was on the younger man’s elbow to keep from hitting his abs, because well Stiles will be Stiles. He always will be animated, talkative, and forever love the number 21. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any possible grammar errors and thanks for reading. Somehow this idea came from what would happen if she had actually decided to go out with the guy she had asked out? So yeah and Lydia sounded perfect one to be the one to force it, some crazy reason I originally had Jackson and it did not work at all, obviously.


End file.
